


Неприличный омега

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, KisVani



Series: Мини от G до PG-13 [8]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alpha Illya, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Omega Napoleon, Omega Verse, beta gaby
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: В Советском Союзе приличные омеги себя так не ведут.





	Неприличный омега

Летнюю Италию Илья считал жарким местом, Бахрейн кажется ему раскаленным адом.

Адом, где они задерживаются на три недели вместо трех дней.

— Удивительная страна, — невесело смеется Габи, когда они получают указания, — если не восстание, то эпидемия, если не эпидемия, так религиозные фанатики на улицах.

— Религия — зло, — отвечает ей Илья. — Она ведёт во мрак невежества.

— Ну да, ну да, — Соло зевает. — А наука ведёт к свету, так, что ли?

— Именно.

Илья поддается на провокацию, потому что делать им все равно нечего и лучше выпустить пар в разговорах, а не безнадежных попытках ускорить миссию.

— Ну, взрыв ядерной бомбы дает много света, тут не поспоришь, — усмехается Соло. — А религия безвредна, если ей не прикрываются, когда устраивают войны.

Илья задумывается, формулируя мысль, но Габи, которая обычно не лезет в их споры, неожиданно говорит:

— Почти все религии ставят женщин ниже мужчин, мне это не по душе.

— А в его стране обожаемая нашим русским наука ставит омег ниже альф, — отвечает Соло, и в его тоне больше нет игривых интонаций, — ведь так?

— И это правильно, — хмурится Илья. — Цель омег — вынашивать и рожать потомство, цель женщин — растить потомство, цель альф — защищать их и обеспечивать. Альфы сильнее, это биология.

— Не хочешь проверить, раз ты такой сильный альфа? — предлагает Соло. — Интересно, кто кем вытрет пол?

— Обычно, я вытираю пол тобой.

Габи встает между ними.

— Брейк! — она переводит взгляд с одного на другого. — Давайте дождемся нашего связного и постараемся не убить друг друга.

Они уверяют ее, что не собирались драться. И это правда. Илья не хочет бить Соло. Он хочет его медленно и со вкусом душить.

Ночь приносит прохладу, но с наступлением дня единственное желание — упасть на кровать и ждать, пока солнце вновь не скроется за горизонтом. Илья думает, что, когда миссия закончится, он легко забудет то, что скажет им связной, но никогда не забудет того, как от завешенного тканью окна шел жар, будто вело оно не на улицу, а в духовую печь.

Их конспиративная квартира — это тихое и захламленное место. Здесь есть крошечная кухня, санузел с ванной, пошедшей трещинами, и две комнаты, куда по неизвестной причине стащили разваливающуюся мебель. Илья думает, что такое место с равным успехом могло быть и в Европе, и в России, и в Америке.

Если бы не жара.

Габи безошибочно выбирает самое прохладное место и перетаскивает в него матрас, а потом переносит туда же несколько подушек, одну из которых заимствует из продавленного дивана. Большую часть времени она или сидит в этом гнезде, читая найденные в завалах книги на английском, немецком и французском, или тренируется в русском произношении. Илья поправляет ее, но отмечает не без гордости, что с каждым днем у Габи получается все лучше и лучше.

Если бы не их работа, обязательства, разное гражданство, проклятый Бахрейн или очередная страна, куда их закинут с миссией, не говоря о риске умереть в любую секунду, — Илья мог бы позвать Габи в театр. Ее и какого-нибудь приличного русского омегу, который ничуть не похож на невыносимого Наполеона Соло.

Тот самый Наполеон Соло тоже читает книги, причем почему-то лежа на одном матрасе с Габи. Еще он часами плещется в холодной воде и пытается починить старый радиоприемник. А готовить приходится умирающему от жары Илье. Он на самом деле не против, хотя от помощи бы не отказался.

Все не так уж плохо, пока однажды днем он не слышит знакомый приторный запах.

Илья мог бы подумать, что он доносится с улицы или вдруг банка с нечитаемой этикеткой оказалась консервированными фруктами… Но это уже не в первый раз.

Илья стонет. До знакомства с Соло он был сладкоежкой. Теперь его мутит от одного намека на сахар.

Он оставляет неоткрытую банку и недоделанный ужин и идет в комнату. Габи читает, полулежа на подушках, короткие шорты и завязанная под грудью рубашка привычно открывают загорелое тело. В отличие от полностью одетого Соло, который вытянулся на матрасе рядом. Он даже носки надел, впервые с их приезда в Бахрейн. Волосы мокрые, рубашка и брюки липнут к телу, Соло только выбрался из ванны и не потрудился вытереться. А еще он слегка дрожит, и Илья, к своему сожалению, прекрасно знает, когда Соло знобит.

— У тебя начинается течка, — говорит он. — Почему так рано?

— Из-за смены климатических поясов, — отвечает Соло. — Это было предсказуемо.

Габи поднимает взгляд от книги, смотрит на него, потом на Илью, вздыхает.

— Выпей подавители, — бурчит Илья, собираясь опять уйти на кухню.

Соло ухмыляется.

— А волшебное слово?

— Пожалуйста, — сквозь зубы просит Илья, зная, что это безнадежно.

Соло делает вид, что задумался, складывает руки на груди. Илья замечает: ноготь на правой сломался, не стоило ему лезть к радиоприемнику, Габи сразу сказала: чинить там нечего. Но нет же, упрямый омега решил, что он умнее.

Илья прикрывает глаза, медленно выдыхает. Его не интересовали ногти Соло все предыдущие дни, зато теперь он замечает мелочи.

— Я не стану принимать подавители, — Илья открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть наглую ухмылку. — Брось, русский, тут только мы втроем, и нам приказано не высовываться. Кому мешает моя течка?

— Вдруг что-то случится, — отвечает Илья: что-то всегда случается и чаще всего — именно из-за Соло, который ведет себя безответственно.

— У нас слишком мало подавителей, — говорит тот. — Лучше выпью в тот момент, когда случится это твое «что-то».

— Ты можешь не успеть, — качает головой Илья.

Он ненавидит течки. А больше течек он ненавидит течки Наполеона Соло. Потому что тот становится еще невыносимее, чем обычно. Соло требует спиртного, льда, набирать ему горячую ванну, остужать горячую ванну, готовить обед из трех блюд, переносить его на кровать и с кровати, поставить музыку, выключить музыку, достать луну с неба и прыгнуть с обрыва. И что остается Илье как альфе? Только подчиняться. Все та же проклятая биология, которая делает омег идеальными для вынашивания потомства, вынуждает альф сражаться друг с другом за внимание омег и удовлетворять их нужды.

Те немногие омеги, что служат в КГБ, регулярно принимают подавители. И, насколько знает Илья, это правило касается всех спецслужб во всем мире. Только Соло на такие мелочи плевать.

— Не собираюсь травить себя больше необходимого, — говорит он. — Габи, ты согласна?

— Я же просила, — Габи переворачивает страницу, но Илья замечает: ее глаза не двигаются, она только делает вид, что читает. — Не вмешивайте меня, когда выясняете отношения.

Соло медленно поднимается, движения текучие и плавные, но в них грация и красота… Илья старается выбросить эти мысли прочь. Это не он, это приторный аромат течки.

— Прими подавители! — рявкает Илья.

— А ты заставь! — ухмыляется Соло.

— И заставлю!

— Неужели? — Соло склоняет голову к плечу и смотрит на него с вызовом, от которого в животе Ильи сворачивается узел.

— Да, — говорит Илья, но в голосе нет и следа решительности.

Он замирает, пытаясь хотя бы представить, как хватает Соло, выворачивает ему руки, заставляет проглотить подавители, он сильнее, он может… Нет, не может. Все его естество против такого насилия над омегой. Против любого насилия над омегой, если на то пошло. Одно дело вне течки, другое же — когда она почти началась.

Приличные омеги не пользуются своей властью над альфами.

Наполеон Соло — не из приличных омег.

— Ты вроде бы готовил нам ужин? — в голосе Соло теперь нет вызова, только веселые нотки, которые обычно бесят Илью, но сейчас кажутся очень приятными.

— Да, — говорит он и ненавидит себя, когда добавляет: — Ты хочешь что-то конкретное?

— У нас не особо много продуктов, так что на твой выбор. Но завтра четвертое июля, может, приготовишь праздничный ужин, пожалуйста?

— Я его не праздную, — огрызается Илья, для этого ему приходится собрать всю силу воли.

Для этого и для того, чтобы не начать составлять список праздничных блюд.

— Ну ладно, — пожимает плечами Соло, приторный аромат становится сильнее. — Спрошу еще раз завтра.

Илья кивает и уходит на кухню. Здесь запах Соло слабее и можно утешать себя мыслями о том, как когда-нибудь он задушит этого самодовольного омегу. Медленно и со вкусом.


End file.
